


Odiei, 5 estrelas

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: M/M, spriteruber sim colegas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Julinho se vê numa situação profissional em que é obrigado a pegar um Uber. E quando acidentalmente dá uma classificação alta para o dito cujo, se vê sendo perseguido pelo estudante de moda Reinaldo.





	Odiei, 5 estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma produção com o oferecimento Sopinhas LTDA, obrigada as envolvidas e ao panda antropomorfizado que betou.
> 
> Isso aqui é ficção, sem ligação com canon de CDC ou os atores. 
> 
> ACHOU QUE NÃO IA TER CRACKSHIP???? Achou errado, otário.

Julinho era uma pessoa que você jamais diria que faria qualquer coisa a contra gosto. Era independente. Um malandro. Muito mais esperto que todo mundo.

 

Mas havia uma coisa que todo mundo que conhecia Julinho mais a fundo sabia bem: ele era um grandessíssimo filhinho de mamãe. E sua mãe era sua maior fraqueza em todos os sentidos.

 

Em casa mesmo, não fazia uma tarefa e se pedissem para ele o máximo que conseguiria fazer era esquentar comida sozinho. Sim, Julinho, quase 40 anos na cara, tinha tanto traquejo para viver sozinho quanto qualquer adolescente que cisma de ir morar numa república sem nem saber que as roupas não se lavam sozinhas.

 

Dificilmente tinha qualquer tipo de argumento contra sua mãe, e quando ela insistia numa coisa, bem, Julinho apenas cumpria.

 

E foi o que aconteceu naquela fatídica segunda-feira.

 

Julinho pegara uma gripe daquelas brabas, desde sexta-feira baqueado e passara o fim de semana com febre. Relutava em ir a qualquer tipo de pronto socorro, alegando sentir que estava melhorando mas ao acordar segunda-feira do mesmo jeito e sem condições de ir trabalhar, foi a gota d'água para a senhora sua mãe tomar uma providência.

 

\- Chega, Julinho! A gente vai no hospital ver o que é isso!

 

\- Mãe... Deve ser só virose, não esquenta... - Respondeu com a voz rouca e o nariz entupido.

 

\- Sem mais! Anda, levanta e vai se arrumar. E se for febre amarela? Deus nos livre e guarde! - Ela fez um rápido sinal da cruz, saindo do quarto e dando a discussão por encerrada.

Julinho, a contragosto, fez o que ela pediu, se vestindo de qualquer jeito e logo se arrastando até a sala a passos pesados. Sua mãe olhava fixamente para o celular.

 

\- Ah! Que bom que está pronto! O uber está quase chegando!

 

Julinho fungou.

 

\- Uber, mãe? A senhora não fez isso!

 

\- Filho, sei que você e seus amigos tem implicância mas é o mais rápido! Não vou deixar meu filho ficar esperando um taxista que a gente não faz ideia de quanto tempo vai demorar!

 

\- Eu posso ir dirigindo. - Teimou.

 

\- Claro que não! - Ela o pegou pelo braço, puxando-o para fora de casa. - E pare de ser teimoso. É uma vez só! Seus amigos nem vão ficar sabendo e mesmo que fiquem, sua saúde é mais importante!

 

Julinho duvidava que seus colegas pilotos pensariam o mesmo, mas sua cabeça latejava e não se sentia muito disposto a tentar contra argumentar. Afinal, já era discussão perdida.

 

Viu o Honda Civic preto parar em sua calçada, se sentindo enjoado por motivos além de todo o mal estar.

 

\- Viu, filho! Vai ser rápido! - Disse sua mãe toda feliz, o guiando até o carro e o forçando a entrar com ela no banco de trás. - Bom dia! - Ela cumprimentou o motorista. - Reinaldo, não é?

  
  


Aquilo captou o interesse de Julinho que olhou fixamente para o motorista, que o olhou de volta, parecendo aterrorizado.

 

_ \- Você?! -  _ Os dois questionaram ao mesmo tempo.

 

\- Vocês se conhecem? - Perguntou sua mãe, olhando de um para o outro, confusa.

 

\- Ele é...  _ amigo _ de Maurílio. - Respondeu entre dentes, encarando o Uber para ficar bem claro _ o que achava dessa amizade e dele especificamente. _

 

\- Ah, que bom! Maurílio é um ótimo rapaz! - Ela se inclinou e botou uma mão no ombro de Reinaldo, sussurrando ao motorista. - O Júlio não gosta muito de Uber, guarde esse segredo, tá bom? Ele acha que vai ser vergonhoso se os amigos deles souberem.

 

Reinaldo sorriu, assentindo e tudo o que Julinho podia pensar era que ele estava caçoando de sua cara internamente.

 

\- Mãe, eu estou bem aqui e não preciso de favor nenhum desse aí.

 

\- Pare de ser mal educado, Julinho! E fique quietinho aí, se agitar vai ser ainda pior.

 

Sua mãe começou a fazer um carinho nos seus cabelos enquanto Reinaldo partia com o carro.

 

\- Você está bem, Júlio? - Reinaldo perguntou, num tom respeitoso, olhando-o pelo retrovisor.

 

Julinho abriu a boca para responder da forma mais mal educada possível mas sua mãe se adiantou:

  
  


\- Ele está com uma febre horrível! Desde sexta-feira assim, não é filho? Mas ele é muito teimoso, só consegui arrastar ele para um médico hoje.

 

Julinho podia ver que Reinaldo sorria pelo retrovisor e tudo o que mais queria era acabar com a raça daquele Uber. E, de repente, dormir até se sentir melhor também já que realmente não se sentia nada bem. Se estivesse um pouco melhor, no mínimo já teria tirado Reinaldo do volante e dirigido até o hospital ele mesmo.

 

\- Para de dar trela para esse cara, mãe. - Reclamou, cruzando os braços.

 

\- Mas onde que está sua educação, filho? - Sua mãe reprovou, puxando-o para que recostasse a cabeça no seu ombro. - Desculpa, Reinaldo, ele fica de muito mal humor quando não tá bem.

 

\- Não tem problema. - Reinaldo respondeu no mesmo tom de “bom menino”.

 

Julinho revirou os olhos. Aquela seria uma longa viagem, pelo visto. Fechou os olhos, apenas aproveitando o cafuné da mãe e tentando abstrair tudo que ela dizia com o tal do uber. Talvez conseguisse dormir até lá, o que lhe livraria daquela experiência horrível.

 

Seu plano até estava dando certo, o resfriado o embalando naquele estado quase adormecido em que os pensamentos param de fazer sentido quando de repente umas palavras em outro idioma se misturaram no seu quase sonho, transformando aquilo num pesadelo estranho até que notasse que a voz não era na sua mente apenas.

 

Levantou a cabeça, meio grogue.

 

\- Está melhor, meu anjinho? - Sua mãe perguntou.

 

Pode ouvir nitidamente que agora Reinaldo tinha rido, mesmo que estivesse tapando a boca com a mão.

 

\- Tá rindo do que, otário? - Perguntou e se irritou por soar como Rogerinho. Convívio era uma merda. Ia consertar isso mas foi pego pela música ambiente.

 

“ _ Amar sin ser amada es una puñalada.  _

_ No vuelvo ha equivocarme mas  _

_ Nunca mas “ _

 

_ \- Que raios de música é essa? Tu ouve música em espanhol, Uber? É isso? _

 

O inescrupuloso deu uma leve olhada por cima do ombro em sua direção.

 

\- Ahm.... Sim?

 

\- Quem escuta música em espanhol? Você entende o que a música tá falando?

 

\- … Sim? - Ele respondeu baixo, como se tivesse medo da reação.

\- Deixa o menino, filho. Tem gente que escuta música em inglês, ele gosta de música latina. Acho muito legal até.

 

Julinho ignorou a mãe por hora, se debruçando para alcançar o rádio do carro, pulando de música rapidamente.

 

\- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou Reinaldo, levemente assustado.

 

\- Filho, não me faça passar vergonha!

 

\- Eu tô só fazendo um teste, mãe, me deixa!

 

Largou o botão e esperou. E outra musica em espanhol de ritmo acelerado começou, com palavras que ele mal entendia mas quando escutou um “ _ oye papi damelo todo _ ” olhou indignado para o Uber.

 

\- Você tem qualquer coisa que não seja bizarra aí?

 

\- Ahm... Lá pra faixa 10 tem Shakira, melhora?

 

Bom, Shakira era um mulherão de respeito. Trocou a faixa até lá, torcendo que as músicas fossem pelo menos a versão em inglês.

 

E não eram.

 

Desistiu de tentar melhorar, se recostando de novo ao som de  _ “Loca” _ em espanhol.

 

_ “Yo soy loca con mi tigre _

_ Loca, loca, loca” _

 

Aquilo era definitivamente um pesadelo. Além de doente ia ficar com música em espanhol grudada na cabeça o dia inteiro. Tinha certeza.

 

Recostou a cabeça no encosto do carro, encarando o teto, a música se misturando a conversa de sua mãe com Reinaldo. Pelo visto, ela tinha descoberto que ele mexia com moda e agora estavam falando das cores da estação.

 

Pior era que o Uber não ia passar nem um sinalzinho, imagina quanto tempo até ele chegar ao hospital assim?

 

Fechou os olhos, tentando pelo menos ficar ausente por algum tempo, o que conseguiu sem muita dificuldade, acordando apenas quando sua mãe começou a lhe chamar, mexendo no seu braço.

 

\- Vamos, anjinho, já chegamos.

 

\- Precisam de ajuda com mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou Reinaldo.

 

Antes que sua mãe cismasse que sim, Julinho respondeu.

 

\- Não, uber, estamos ótimos.

 

\- Obrigada por tudo, Reinaldo, você é um amor.

 

\- Imagina!

Deixou que sua mãe saísse do carro para puxar Reinaldo pela gola da camisa de forma nada educada.

 

\- E você, nem um pio sobre eu ter estado aqui, entendeu? Ou eu acabo com a sua raça.  _ Outra vez. _

 

\- S-Sim.

 

\- E tu vai ver, ainda vou te dar uma classificação pra você saber _ exatamente o que eu penso de você. _

 

Soltou Reinaldo, deixando o rapaz acuado para trás.

 

Saindo do carro, foi logo para perto da mãe.

 

\- Mãe, me empresta teu celular?

 

\- Claro, anjinho. - Ela lhe passou o celular sem questionar, enquanto se dirigia a recepção para dar os dados do filho.

 

Com certa dificuldade, os olhos que queriam lacrimejar pela súbita claridade depois de ficar um tempo no carro de vidros fumê, desbloqueou o celular da mãe e encontrou onde dar a nota para o Uber. A secretária lhe chamou para assinar a guia médica bem nesse momento e apertando rapidamente a nota, devolveu o celular para a mãe e foi assinar.

 

***

 

Uma semana depois, Julinho já recuperado e a tal viagem de uber apenas um borrão na sua memória, num dia em que chegara um pouco mais cedo em casa, se assustou ao ver o mesmo Honda Civic preto em frente a sua casa.

 

Largou a Sprinter no meio da rua, saindo do carro e ao constatar que o veículo do meliante estava vazio, se dirigiu para a própria casa, abrindo a porta numa violência um tanto desnecessária.

 

\- Mãe, o que esse cara está fazendo aqui?

 

Sua mãe e Reinaldo o olharam surpresos pelo modo como entrara. Os dois estavam sentados juntos no sofá, cercados de novelos de lã coloridos.

 

\- Filho, o que é isso? Não precisa tanta agressividade. Reinaldo veio me trazer uns novelos que ele tinha em casa e não ia usar. A gente combinou isso na semana passada, lembra?

 

Julinho continuava irritado, mas não tinha muito o que falar. Reinaldo agora abrira um sorriso na sua direção, o que também não sabia como lidar. Ele estava lhe sacaneando abertamente, era isso?

 

\- Que seja. Vê se não demora aqui, Uber. - Virou-se de costas e foi por a Sprinter pra dentro. Com sorte, quando acabasse eles já teriam terminado a sessão tricô.

 

De fato, quando terminou, os dois já estavam na porta de casa.

 

\- Muito obrigada, Reinaldo, você é um ótimo menino. Espero que consiga sucesso na sua carreira de moda! - Falou sua mãe dando um beijo no rosto do uber.  _ Um beijo! _

 

\- Muito obrigado, dona Rosana.

 

Julinho fez questão de parar em frente ao carro do outro, braços cruzados. Quando acabaram de se despedir e sua mãe voltou para dentro, Reinaldo quase deu um pulo ao se virar vê-lo ali.

 

\- O-Oi, Júlio. - Ele respondeu meio sem jeito, botando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

 

\- Qual que é a tua, ein? Que que você quer com minha mãe? Ela não tá disponível não, tu tá de olho nela?

 

\- Eu?! - Ele se surpreendeu. - N-Não, eu não quero nada com a sua mãe! Ela só é uma companhia muito agradável e eu---

 

\- Tá, beleza, o recado já tá dado. Não quero você se engraçando com a minha mãe, entendeu?

 

\- Tá. - O sorriso estranho estava de volta e era um sorriso tão feliz que Julinho perdera o rebolado. Aquele cara devia ser doente, não é possível.

 

\- Ok... - Falou, estreitando os olhos e se afastando do carro. - Cai fora da minha casa.

 

Reinaldo obedeceu mas não sem continuar com aquele sorriso besta e ficar lançando olhares furtivos em sua direção.

 

Julinho seguiu para entrar em casa, ainda sentindo um olhar sobre si mas logo ouviu o Uber dar a partida e ir embora.

 

Tinha que perguntar para Renan qual era a dos Ubers. Ele tinha experiência suficiente com esses inescrupulosos para poder lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo.

 

***

 

_ Domingo. _ Julinho acordou na casa da peguete que tinha arrumado no Barra Music a algumas semanas atrás. Não era nada sério, mas curtiam umas noitadas juntos de quando em quando.

 

Depois de se despedir dela com todo a pompa e cerimônia que ela merecia, Julinho desceu do apartamento dela no centro da cidade, relaxado e na tranquilidade, quando o porteiro do prédio veio lhe perguntar se a Sprinter branca que estava estacionada na frente do prédio era dele. Resultado: sua Sprinter tinha sido guinchada.

 

Pleno domingo de manhã e o guincho se preocupando com van parada em ruazinha vazia do centro.  _ Me poupe! _

 

Irritado, decidiu ir pegar um ônibus. Até podia ligar para os colegas pilotos mas Renan provavelmente estava com Renanzinho, Maurílio tinha ido para Paraty levar os atores para mais uma novela de época da Globo e Rogerinho iria rir da sua cara. Melhor assim, ia pegar a sprinter sozinho e ninguém ficaria sabendo dessa mancada.

 

Seu humor já estava mais que estragado, pensando no dinheiro que teria que pagar e distraído, nem viu um carro se aproximando e parando perto dele.

 

\-  Júlio?

Olhou para o motorista que abaixara o vidro, sem acreditar que estava mais uma vez dando de cara com aquele uber.

 

\- Você tá me seguindo, dodói?

 

\- Não, eu só acabei uma corrida aqui perto e--- Por que você não está com a sua Sprinter?

 

Bom, era uma pergunta relevante. Que tipo de piloto consciente é pego dando uma de pedestre por aí? Era um risco enorme que estava correndo.

 

\- … Tive uns problemas aí, mas não te interessa. - Ia continuar andando, mas Reinaldo foi mais rápido.

 

\- Quer ajuda? Uma carona, talvez?

 

Julinho olhou para o Uber indignado.

 

\- Acha mesmo que eu vou pegar Uber de novo? Tu quer que eu te mate, não é?

 

\- N-Não quis dizer como Uber! Sem corrida, de graça.

 

Abriu um sorriso debochado.

 

\- Só entraria nesse teu carro aí se eu fosse dirigindo.

 

\- Tudo bem. - Reinaldo respondeu, o surpreendendo, saindo do carro.

 

\- … Caralho, você tá mesmo falando sério... - Falou baixo, meio que para si mesmo.

\- Eu gosto de ajudar. - Ele respondeu, com aquele sorrisinho que começava a suspeitar que fosse sincero. - Se quiser...

 

Julinho olhou de Reinaldo para o carro. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Mas seria uma baita economia.

 

\- … Então vai aí pro lado do carona que eu quero ver. - Testou.

 

E Reinaldo obedeceu, radiante.

 

Julinho balançou a cabeça.  _ “Maluco” _ , pensou. Entrou no carro mesmo assim. Já que tinha começado com essa loucura...

 

Novamente, tocava música em espanhol no carro de Reinaldo. Mas, dessa vez nem se irritou enquanto o refrão de  _ “La Gozadera” _ tocava.

 

_ “Y se formó la gozadera, Miami me lo confirmo _

_ Y el arroz con habichuela, Puerto Rico me lo regaló” _

 

Sem botar cinto ou ajustar nada, deu a partida e arrancou com o carro, Reinaldo se segurando no banco apesar de estar de cinto.

 

\- Que foi, neném, não tá acostumado com velocidade? - Teve que sacanear.

 

\- N-Não muito m-mas tá tudo bem. - Ele demorou um pouco para continuar. - Você não vai arranhar meu carro, vai?

 

\- Relaxa, jamais arranhei minha sprinterzinha. - Uma pausa. - Propositalmente.

 

Depois de um tempo, Reinaldo conseguiu se soltar do banco, parecendo ganhar um pouco mais de confiança. E então ficou olhando Julinho, sorrindo estranho de novo.

 

\- Qual que é a tua, ein? - Julinho perguntou, incomodado.

 

\- Hã? – Reinaldo piscou algumas vezes, parecendo voltar a realidade. - O que quer dizer?

 

\- Tu fica me encarando e sorrindo. Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara? Tá querendo me zoar, é isso?

 

\- N-Não, desculpa. - Reinaldo olhou para baixo, para as próprias mãos em seu colo.

 

\- É por causa de alguma coisa que a minha mãe falou? Se tu não me respeitar eu te quebro na porrada.

 

\- N-Não! Sua mãe é legal. E fofa. - Ele deu uma risadinha. - É...Bonitinho ela te chamar de anjinho.

 

\- É coisa de mãe, toda mãe é assim. - Ficou um pouco constrangido, não que fosse deixar isso óbvio. - Sua mãe provavelmente tinha uns apelidos corta clima pra você.

 

\- Sim! Ela me chamava de estorvo! E de “sai, demônio”! - Ele sorria como alguém que lembrava de algo bom e Julinho teve que encará-lo.

 

_ \- Oi? _

\- Ela tinha chicofobia. Digo, fobia de criança. Hoje nós nos damos muito bem! Na verdade, desde os 14 ela parou de gritar quando me via e de me cutucar com um pedaço de madeira. E eu também tinha o meu pai, então tava tudo certo.

 

Julinho só concordou, preferindo não dizer nada. E ele achava que a família de Renan era estranha...

 

\- E essa coisa do espanhol aí, é só tara sua ou...

\-  A família da minha mãe é de Honduras.

 

\- Hm. - Não era Rogerinho que conhecia um hondurenho? Parecia que era um cara meio estranho, vai ver que tinha algo a ver.

 

Começou a tocar  _ “Despacito” _ . Nessa altura, Julinho nem se irritava mais. E essa música era infelizmente super contagiante.

 

_ “Despacito  _

_ Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  _

_ Deja que te diga cosas al oído  _

_ Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo” _

 

Chegou no local onde seu carro tinha sido guinchado e estacionou num movimento perfeito, entre um poste e um carro, o pneu gritando no asfalto com a manobra brusca.

 

Reinaldo se segurou no porta luvas, pronto para evitar uma colisão que não aconteceu.

 

\- Pronto, viu, neném? Tá tudo bem, seu carro tá ótimo e estamos todos vivos. - Deu um meio sorriso mas logo lembrou-se de que estava sendo amigável com o inimigo. - Valeu aí por emprestar o carro, playboy.

 

\- Imagina! - Reinaldo respondeu animado, embora ainda parecesse ofegante pelo susto.

 

Julinho saiu do carro, ciente que Reinaldo sorria satisfeito o tempo todo. Aparentemente ele gostava mesmo de ser prestativo. Julinho não podia reclamar dessa parte, era sempre útil ter alguém assim por perto--- Quer dizer, se não fosse um Uber. Não precisava da companhia de Reinaldo. Podia continuar fazendo pressão para que Maurílio fizesse as coisas por ele. Geralmente funcionava, de qualquer jeito.

 

Depois de resolver tudo, seu humor restaurado, chegou com a sua sprinterzinha intacta em casa e nem o fato do vizinho ao lado estar dando uma festa, aparentemente com karaokê e tudo, o irritara. A voz esganiçada de um homem bem desafinado tentava cantar “ _ Evidências” _ – ou melhor, assassinava evidências – mas Julinho estava mais que satisfeito de ter resolvido tudo rápido o suficiente para que ninguém ficasse sabendo.

 

Entrando em casa, ligou a TV, pronto para curtir uma tarde agradável vendo Domingão do Faustão por falta total de algo melhor para fazer. Abriu uma cervejinha, deitou no sofá, tudo de bom. O som da TV brigava com o da festa, mas para dizer a verdade não é como se Julinho estivesse tão interessado assim naquela dança dos famosos desconhecidos.

 

Dali a pouco, distraído, começou a cantarolar a música do vizinho, batucando os dedos no ritmo no braço do sofá. Na TV, a dança era salsa e do nada, se perguntou se Reinaldo saberia dançar ritmos latinos.

E paralisou, chocado consigo mesmo.

 

De repente, super atento agora, notou que a música da vez a ser assassinada por duas vozes femininas agudíssimas era  _ “Despacito” _ . Não era a toa que lembrara de Reinaldo. Mas era altamente preocupante ficar pensando nesse cara assim, do nada.

 

Botou seu copo de cerveja no chão, esfregando o rosto. Precisava de uma distração.

 

Sua mãe sentou na poltrona a seu lado, para terminar um caminho de mesa em crochê que ela estava fazendo. Olhou para ela, buscando puxar algum assunto, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

 

\- Mãe... Você tá chupando bala?

 

\- Hm? Sim. Reinaldo me deu algumas balas na última vez que esteve aqui. Se quiser tem na cozinha.

 

Julinho encarou o horizonte, gritando internamente. Tinha algo muito errado acontecendo e Reinaldo o estava perseguindo. Tinha que eliminar esse cara da sua vida. De maneira não literal. Ou talvez sim, na pior das hipóteses.

 

***

 

Apesar de chegar a conclusão urgente de que tinha que dar um jeito no Uber, não o viu mais aquela semana. O que seria um alívio se não estivesse tão apavorado com a ideia de pensar nele que inevitavelmente acabava pensando. Isso sem falar quando tocava qualquer música em espanhol. Julinho estava enlouquecendo, não havia outra explicação.

 

Mas, tirando tudo isso, a vida continuava. Sexta feira, saiu com os colegas motoristas para ir numa casa noturna, nada muito chique, só galera dançando e os quatro reunidos bebendo e dividindo as coisas da semana.

 

Julinho mantinha um olho nos colegas e outro na pista de dança. Nunca se sabe quando alguém interessante pode aparecer e ele nunca fugia de uma azaração. Já pelo meio da noite, pelo menos duas garrafas de cerveja esvaziadas, o DJ mandando um remix horrível de _ “Hips don't lie” _ , avistou na pista ninguém mais ninguém menos que Reinaldo.

 

Cuspiu a cerveja que tinha na boca, assustado, chamando a atenção dos outros.

 

\- Que isso, rapá, tá louco? - Perguntou Rogerinho.

 

\- Você tá a cara do menino do Chamado. - Maurílio comentou.

 

\-  É mesmo, ô Maurílio, cara de quem viu assombração. - Concordou Renan. - 'Cê tá bem?

 

\- É esse--- - Olhou de volta para pista e já não via mais ele. Seria apenas uma miragem? Estava louco a esse ponto? - Aquele Uber que o Maurílio arrumou! Ele tá me perseguindo.

 

\- O que? O Reinaldo? Ele tá aqui? - Maurilio olhou ao redor, confuso.

 

\- Como assim? Agora é você que tá metido com uber, ô Julinho? - Rogerinho perguntou, já pronta para mandar um esporro.

 

\- Claro que não tô metido com uber! Tá me estranhando? Minha mãe que chamou ele outro dia aí. - Mentiu. Ou melhor,  _ omitiu parte da verdade. _ \- Agora ficaram de amizadezinha e onde quer que eu vá esse cara tá lá!

 

\- Olha, eu nunca vi isso de Uber seguir em casa não, 'cê deve ter feito alguma coisa. - Renan respondeu, apertando os olhos em suspeita enquanto bebia mais um gole de seu copo.

 

\- O Reinaldo é bem tranquilo, tem certeza que não é só coincidência? - Perguntou Maurílio. - Ele sabe que você é você? Ele nunca comentou nada comigo não.

 

\- Tu ainda tá andando com esse cara, Maurílio? - Perguntou  Rogerinho. - Já falei para parar com essa amizade!

 

\- Mas, Rogerinho, ele trabalha muito lá no projac comigo! É colega de trabalho, não dá pra ignorar o cara do nada assim! É muito rude!

 

\- Que mané rude! Você que é muito mole! - Se voltou para Julinho. - E você, fala com esse cara também?

 

\- Só pra mandar ele ir embora. Esse cara é louco, tô dizendo. Fica sorrindo pra mim, parece que tá de sacanagem.

 

\- Sorrindo, ô Julinho? Que isso? - Rogerinho agora estava confuso.

 

\- Vô te enganar não, Julinho, - Renan começou – parece mais que ele tá querendo alguma coisa com você. É flerte o nome disso.

 

_ \- Flerte? _ \- Julinho perguntou indignado. - Tá louco, Renan? Bebeu demais?

 

\- Todo mundo aqui é escolado com bebida, tirando Maurílio aí que é trouxa – Rogerinho falou resolutamente, as reclamações de Maurílio sendo devidamente ignoradas. - Renan sabe das coisas, se ele tá falando que é flerte eu concordo.

 

\- Eu não sei, Reinaldo teria me falado alguma coisa. - Maurílio falou, parecendo um pouco chateado que estivesse fora dessa fofoca. Adoraria concordar com o palestrinha mas ele mesmo pedira para Reinaldo não contar a ninguém. Do jeito que era prestativo, não era estranho que não dissera absolutamente nada para Maurílio. - E você meteu a porrada nele no dia do oscar! Isso não faz o menor sentido!

 

\- Tem gente que gosta disso, ô Maurilio. Tem até filme disso. - Renan disse, sábio.

 

\- O quê? Cinquenta tons de cinza? - Perguntou o cinéfilo.

 

\- Não vamos falar de pornô aqui não! Ainda mais pornô ruim! - Rogerinho teve que se meter. - Julinho, tu deu condição pra esse cara?

 

\- Lógico que não! Isso não faz o menor sentido! Como que eu teria feito uma coisa dessas? Eu sei flertar e eu não flertaria com aquele cara!

 

\- Mas você não tem lá muito limite, né, tu flerta com qualquer coisa que ande. - Rogerinho balançou a cabeça em reprovação, enchendo o seu copo.

 

\- E o menino lá, tirando ser uber e esquisito era até que ajeitadinho. - Renan continuou.

 

\- Então pega ele você! - A indignação de Julinho com a conversa era crescente.

 

\- Já falei pra você ouvir o que tá falando! - Renan respondeu na hora. - Ele tá afim de você, ô Julinho, tá doido? E se você não tá, devia era ir falar isso com o menino.

 

\- Verdade, mesmo sendo Uber, dar falsa esperança é coisa de Uber. - Declarou Rogerinho. - Tu tem mais é que dar o exemplo.

 

\- Isso nem faz sentido! - Julinho reclamou, só por reclamar.

 

\- Sei não, ein, bicho, pelo que eu conheço ele é sensível, também acho que é bom você falar isso com ele. - Maurílio voltou a conversa. 

 

\- Eu não devo nada pra esse cara!

 

Rogerinho bateu na mesa.

 

\- Julinho, você que deve ter feito coisa errada! Custa nada falar pro garotão que tu não tá afim!

 

\- Responsabilidade, o nome disso. - Renan concordou.

 

\- Eu não acredito nisso. - Julinho se levantou, irritado. - Beleza, vou resolver isso. Mas vocês tão errados.

 

Foi abrindo caminho entre os dançarinos, tentando localizar o tal do Uber. Rogerinho e Renan já deviam tar era bêbados pra levantar essa hipótese e Maurílio nem pra ajudar. Mas tudo bem, tava mesmo na hora de tirar essa história a limpo com Reinaldo.

 

Viu o motorista num canto com uns amigos e se aproximou sem pensar duas vezes, pondo uma mão pesada no ombro de Reinaldo.

 

Reinaldo virou para ele, arregalando os olhos, surpreso.

 

\- Reinaldo, Reinaldo, agora a gente se encontra em todos os lugares, não é?

 

Reinaldo abriu a boca para responder mas Julinho não deixou.

 

\- Se importa se a gente for lá fora conversar um pouquinho?

 

\- A-Ah, tudo bem. - Reinaldo deu um aceno tímido aos amigos e o seguiu para fora.

 

Julinho, claro, levou Reinaldo para perto da Sprinter, de forma que ninguém os visse conversando atrás da van.

 

Olhou para a cara de Reinaldo e ele sorria, ansioso.

 

\- Ok, qual é a tua? - Julinho perguntou.

 

Reinaldo piscou confuso.

 

\- Oi?

 

\- Você quer alguma coisa comigo. Você fica aí com esse teu sorrisinho, todo querendo me agradar, abre o jogo. O que tu quer?

 

Reinaldo abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Por fim, ruborizou, olhando para o chão.

 

_ Ah, não. Renan estava certo, não é? _

 

Julinho respirou fundo, botando as mãos na cintura. É, ele tinha que dar um jeito naquilo.

 

\- Tu tá querendo me pegar, não é?

 

\- Não! - Ele levantou a cabeça, rapidamente. - Sim! Quer dizer--- O que eu deveria responder?

 

Julinho encarou o Uber, que desviou o olhar, claramente envergonhado. Olhando assim, até que ele era bonitinho. Muito engomadinho, um jeitinho de playboy, mas isso só lhe dava mais vontade de bagunçar o cabelo dele e de repente dar uma amassada naquelas roupas tão bem passadas--  _ Pera que? _ Droga, talvez estivesse um pouquinho alto pelo álcool.

 

\- Por que? - Perguntou, tentando não se abalar pelos pensamentos intrusivos.

 

\- Ahm?

 

\- Por que tu taria interessado? Eu nunca te tratei bem, eu acabei contigo na porrada da primeira vez que a gente se viu. Você parece assustado mesmo agora.

 

\- E-Eu sou assim mesmo. E sei que minha profissão inspira certas... Emoções fortes. Eu entendo. Mesmo. - Se demorou um pouco antes de continuar. - E... Eu achei que você estava interessado.

 

\- Por que?

 

\- Aquele dia que você me falou que ia me classificar no aplicativo e disse que era o que você achava de mim... - Ele olhava para as próprias mãos, brincando com os dedos, para não ter que ficar olhando para Julinho.

 

\- … Mas eu te dei um.

 

\- Não. - Reinaldo ergueu o olhar. - Você me deu cinco.

 

Julinho ficou literalmente de queixo caído. Então era isso.  _ Tinha dado 5 estrelas acidentalmente para o Uber? _ Grunhiu. Até nisso Rogerinho estava certo, era mesmo culpa dele.

 

\- Olha, foi mal. Eu apertei errado, não tava muito bem naquele dia, você viu. Você é... Uma pessoa decente, tirando uns desvios de personalidade aí. Mas eu não to interessado.

 

\- Ah. Tá. - A resposta pareceu tão decepcionada que Julinho quase se sentiu triste junto.

 

\- Desculpa aí pelo mal entendido.

 

\- Tudo bem... A culpa é minha. Obrigado por me falar. - Reinaldo forçou um sorriso. - Com licença.

 

Reinaldo parecia derrotado enquanto se afastava, os ombros caídos como quem levara um belíssimo balde de água fria. Julinho se recostou na Sprinter, se sentindo meio culpado. Mas o que podia fazer? Não estava interessado em Reinaldo. Não mesmo. Nem se importava com o cara.

 

_ Então, por que se sentia daquele jeito? _

 

***

 

_ Sábado. _ Não tinha contado nada da conversa que tivera para os outros motoristas, só dito que não tinha achado Reinaldo. Era bem claro que nenhum deles acreditou muito, mas pelo menos não eram de se meter na vida pessoal de Julinho. Até porque, do jeito que era pegador, daria muito trabalho ficar se importando com o que ele fazia.

 

E a cena de Reinaldo se afastando todo murcho não saia da sua cabeça. Ou os sorrisos reluzentes dele. Infelizmente, ele até podia não estar interessado mas era irresistível pensar nas possibilidades. E Reinaldo já estava interessado então seria tão, tão fácil... Podia levar aquele playboy na sua sprinter, quebrar todo aquele ar de certinho que ele tinha...

 

Tinha que fazer algo quanto aquilo. E depois de um dia se torturando com isso, finalmente decidiu tomar uma decisão.

 

Já de noite, depois que sua mãe fora dormir para não haver testemunhas, pegou o celular dela, sem surpresas achando o número de Reinaldo lá.

 

Ligou e não demorou muito para que Reinaldo atendesse.

 

\- Dona Rosana? - Ele perguntou do outro lado.

 

\- Errou, dodói.

 

\-  _ Júlio?!  _ \- A surpresa era clara em sua voz.

 

\-  _ Julinho, _ Reinaldo. Não gosto que me chamem de Júlio o tempo todo.

 

\- D-Desculpa... Por que você tá ligando? Precisa de alguma coisa?

 

\- Talvez. - Respondeu, coçando o queixo. - É a sua última viagem?

 

Reinaldo ofegou audivelmente no telefone.

 

\- Q-Quer que eu vá praí?

 

\- Se quiser.

 

\- E-Eu já chego.

 

Julinho sorriu para si mesmo, indo para frente do portão. Acendeu um cigarro, esperando o tempo passar. Ainda fumava quando o conhecido carro preto virou a esquina.

 

Se aproximou, esperando apenas Reinaldo parar para se debruçar no carro. Reinaldo abriu o vidro, o olhando confuso. 

 

\- Veio rapidinho, gostei. - Disse Julinho, soltando a fumaça do cigarro para dentro do carro.

 

Reinaldo ia responder alguma coisa mas tossiu com a fumaça.

 

\- Cigarro te incomoda?

 

\- … Um pouco. - Admitiu, ajeitando os cabelos que nem estavam fora do lugar.

 

Jogou o cigarro no chão, apagando com uma pisada.

 

\- Sem problemas, chuchu... - Podia sentir a expectativa de Reinaldo no ar, no jeito como ele o olhava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Decidiu brincar mais um pouquinho com ele. - …  Você teria uma bala de menta ou algo assim por aí?

 

\- … Claro. - Reinaldo revirou o recipiente de balas que tinha no carro até encontrar uma e estendeu para Julinho.

 

\- Muito bom. Agora abre.

 

Reinaldo fez exatamente o que ele pediu e Julinho não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso malicioso. Aquilo era muito  _ interessante. _

\- Agora bota na boquinha, bota.

 

Reinaldo enrubesceu mas fez exatamente o que ele disse.

 

Julinho não conseguiu se segurar mais, puxando Reinaldo pelo queixo e partindo para um beijo um tanto agressivo. Reinaldo correspondeu como pode, do ângulo estranho em que estava e no susto. Quando o beijo acabou e Julinho se afastou, a bala de menta agora na sua boca, Reinaldo gemeu levemente, os olhos semicerrados e Julinho se sentiu particularmente orgulhoso do trabalho bem feito. Deixou o Uber se recompor enquanto acabava com a bala.

 

\- … O que você está fazendo? - Reinaldo finalmente perguntou. - Você... Mudou de ideia?

 

\- As vezes eu não tomo as melhores decisões de primeira, neném. Acho que podia rolar alguma coisa sim. Mas não prometo que vá ser sério. - Deixou claro, antes de tudo.

 

Reinaldo sorriu radiante e Julinho sorriu de volta.

 

Julinho se afastou do carro, deixando que Reinaldo finalmente saísse, se assim quisesse. E mal deixou que ele saísse para agarrá-lo pela cintura e o puxar para mais um beijo repleto de segundas intenções, prontamente correspondido.

 

\- Você já entrou numa Sprinter antes? - Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

 

\- Não, mas adoraria. - Ele respondeu numa voz meio sem fôlego.

 

\- Talvez eu mude de ideia quanto a sua classificação. Quem sabe eu não tenha errado.

 

\- Vou me esforçar para merecer. - Reinaldo respondeu, os olhos brilhando enquanto o puxava para mais um beijo.

 

Bem, Julinho nunca fora conhecido por tomar boas decisões. Mas isso não queria dizer que não ia se divertir com as que tomava. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> MÚSICAS USADAS PARA A SUA APRECIAÇÃO:
> 
> Amar sin ser Amada - Thalia  
> Arrasando - Thalia  
> Loca - Shakira  
> La Gozadera - Gente de Zona  
> Despacito - Luis Fonsi
> 
> Adquira cultura, escute músicas en español. 
> 
> Se você leu, deixa um comentário pra ajudar aqui a produção <3


End file.
